Control
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Tired with her brother constantly controlling her every move Liechenstein has taken to sneaking out at night to go clubs with Hong Kong to have just a little control over herself. Rated M for safety. On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I saw this on the kink meme and I couldn't help but want to fill it.**

**While it is not explicit there is sex in this chapter. That is your warning.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I am going to bed Lili." Switzerland said standing. Liechtenstein looked up at her brother from her book and smiled.

"Alright, good night brother." she said. "I'll be going to sleep soon as well."

Switzerland nodded. "Just remember to turn off all the lights; we don't want to have the bill too high."

Liechtenstein nodded. "Don't worry brother, I remember."

"Alright then, good night." Switzerland said going up the stairs. Liechtenstein heard him close his bedroom door.

She patiently waited a few minutes as she slowly closed her book after marking her place and putting it on the table. She reached for the light switch and flipped it off, engulfing the room in darkness.

She tightened the bathroom she was wearing, a floor length one that covered her entire body except her sock clad feet.

She entered the bathroom and took out a bag from under the sink. When Switzerland had inquired about the bag she had told him that it contained the things she needed for her period and other lady requirements. When his face turned a deep red she knew that he would never open it.

Tugging on the zipper and uncovering the top her pads and tampons met her. Taking them out and placing them to the side however revealed another box.

This had been a present from Poland a while back and now she was grateful for.

Taking out the makeup in the bag she placed it on the sink and looked into the mirror.

With practiced ease she spread the mascara onto her eyelashes. Using the eyeliner she made deigns at the ends of her eyes that swirled. Using the eye shadow, both normal and glitter, she created a small collection of images on her youthful face.

After making sure everything was in its place she replaced the items where they belonged and placed the bag back under the sink.

She entered her room pitch black room and sat on her bed waiting, her eyes glued to the clock on her nightstand.

Exactly after five minutes had passed small rocks were thrown at her bedroom window, making soft clicking noises.

Liechtenstein jumped to her feet and quickly pulled the knot at the bathrobe and threw it to the floor. She kicked it to the side and reached under her bed for her boots. Once she slid her thin legs into them they reached her inner thigh.

Making sure to walk carefully on the floor so that she didn't make any noise she walked to the window and opened it. She stuck her head out.

Hong Kong looked up at her and waved.

She waved back before stepping out of the window and straddling it carefully. Bringing both legs out and sitting on the stand she carefully jumped off the ledge and with her hands grabbed at the tree branch that was closest to the window. Using the branch as leverage she hoisted herself up before letting go and falling gracefully to the ground and landing on her feet.

She glanced up at Hong Kong and grinned. He grinned back as he tossed his hair back. He had chosen to cross-dress today wearing a short skirt and tank top. The kicker was the small hat most likely pinned to his hair on top of his head.

He held his hand out to her.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

* * *

><p>They ran across the town. Due to the amount of time that Switzerland went to sleep and when he rose gave them little options in the clubs that they were able to go to. Even if they were nations and were able to get to other countries in minimal time she wasn't comfortable enough to try her luck.<p>

Getting into line, and making sure the both of them had their id with them, they moved to the music they could hear coming from the building with others. Recognizing the song Liechtenstein sang along.

Soon they were in front of the line. The bouncer gave the both of them dubious looks as he looked at their ids from every possible angle. He glared at them for a moment before handing back their ids and allowing them to enter.

Liechtenstein immediately went to the bar followed by Hong Kong and ordered a drink. She needed something to relax her nerves. The bartender gave her the same dubious look the bouncer did however he served her with no comment. This bar was one were you needed to be old enough to drink in public to enter.

Before she could Hong Kong paid for the drinks and pressed hers into her hand. He ignored her protests in favor of taking her hand and bringing them to the dance floor.

Quickly draining the glass Liechtenstein allowed Hong Kong to lead the both of them in the dance. His warm hands felt like heaven on her hips.

He slid his hands over her hips and thighs. No one really paid them any attention. Practically every couple was doing the same. Some hid it and others didn't.

She didn't know if she and Hong Kong classified as a couple. Yes they went out together to get away from their controlling brothers. And yes they did occasionally have sex but did any of that make two people a couple or simple fuck buddies?

Hong Kong pressed her against him as they moved to the beat of the music.

"Lili." he whispered into her ear.

Liechtenstein closed her eyes to appreciate it all a little more. The music running through her. The alcohol running through her veins. The warmth of Hong Kong's body that was right there in front of her.

She pressed herself closer to Hong Kong, her lips as his neck. Some people did give them weird looks. A girl and a guy who was dressed like a girl almost close to having sex in the middle of the dance floor. Both Liechtenstein and Hong Kong paid them no attention.

The rest of the night was a blur. A pleasant wonderful blur. She knew that at some point the two of them had started kissing after what seemed to be their fifth drink. The both of them quickly went to the back of the club where the lights were dim and the air was filled with people smoking drugs or having sex.

She remembered Hong Kong pressing her against the wall and sliding his hand along her leg and inside her thigh. Him hooking a finger on the side of her underwear and pulling it down. Her pulling down his underwear and lifting his skirt. Him thrusting inside of her in tune to the music. Shuddering as she climaxed in his arms, her legs around his waist and him deep inside of her.

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein quickly ran across the yard. She looked behind her to the brightening sun. Switzerland always woke up the moment the sun was up. Hong Kong ran beside her.<p>

They reached the wall underneath her window. After a quick kiss goodbye he helped her lift herself back into her room.

She quickly changed into her pajamas, throwing the clothes she was wearing underneath her bed, and ran to the bathroom. Cursing the fact that they decided to spend a little more time at the club than they always did, now she was paying for it, she quickly turned on the faucet and cupped her hands under the water.

She washed her face clean of all the makeup she was wearing and ran the wet hands through her hair to get rid of all the glitter that had fallen there.

She nodded once she was sure everything was off and ran back to her bedroom. She jumped into her bed and slid under her covers.

She was so exhausted that she fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.

On the other side of the house Switzerland got out of bed and stretched his arms. Changing into his uniform he walked to Liechtenstein's room to see how she was.

He smiled at the sight of his sister still deep asleep in her bed. He shook his head slightly and left her room, closing the door behind him gently.

* * *

><p>An hour later Switzerland frowned. He had prepared breakfast and Liechtenstein still hadn't come down. She was still sleeping.<p>

He walked up the stairs and entered her room. She was still sleeping. He crossed over to her and shook her lightly.

"Liechtenstein. It's time to wake up." he said.

Liechtenstein slowly opened her eyes. She sat up weakly in her bed. "Brother?"

Frown deepening Switzerland placed a hand on her forehead. She felt slightly warm. "Are you feeling alright?"

Liechtenstein shook her head. "I feel kind of dizzy."

"Then you are staying in bed." he said. "Do you wish to eat or sleep?"

"Sleep."

He nodded. "I will come up later with some soup. Please get rested."

Liechtenstein smiled and nodded. "I will brother. Thank you." she said laying back down on her bed. She closed her eyes.

She opened them again when she heard the door closed behind her brother.

"That was close." she murmured.

Bringing the blanket up once more she closed her eyes and was quickly asleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
